Bello di notte
by Ryoma XS
Summary: Se dice que su piel es tan blanca y tersa como la porcelana, sus ojos tan intrigantes y misteriosos como la profundidad del oceano, pero, todas estas cosas son sólo leyendas que recorren los barrios bajos de Italia. Xanxus es un capo muy reconocido, al mismo tiempo, tiene bajo su mando muchos bares, discotecas y uno que otro local clandestino, por eso mismo su cabeza tiene un prec


Se dice que su piel es tan blanca y tersa como la porcelana, sus ojos tan intrigantes y misteriosos como la profundidad del oceano, pero, todas estas cosas son sólo leyendas que recorren los barrios bajos de Italia.

Xanxus es un capo muy reconocido, al mismo tiempo, tiene bajo su mando muchos bares, discotecas y uno que otro local clandestino, por eso mismo su cabeza tiene un precio muy alto.

¿Podrá mantenerse estoico cuando la muerte aparece frente a él disfrazada de una atractiva mujer de cabello color plata?

**Pareja Xanxus x Squalo****Squalo!Fem****Katekyo Hitman Reborn****Advertencia Lemon****Cap 1 **

Muerto, esa era la mejor palabra para describir el ambiente que se respiraba en el cementerio Staglieno en Géova, Italia. No estaba lloviendo pero el sonido de los relámpagos rugiendo a lo lejos junto con las nubes negras y la capa de nieve de los días pasados causaban una imagen digna de una fotografía y podía causar tristeza donde no existía.

Se cerraban las puertas del mausoleo de la familia Bonetto, la octava cabeza había caído, no era querido, ni su propia familia le tenía aprecio por lo que pocos asistieron.

A lo lejos se veía a un grupo de hombres totalmente de negro, en el centro y en primera fila, un hombre moreno, alto y fornido miraba la escena con una expresión de aburrimiento total. Xanxus di Vongola odiaba el frío, odiaba a la gente y por obligación de su padre tenía que asistir a la defunción de un aliado de su familia en pleno enero, cuando aún con el mejor abrigo se podía sentir el frío calar los huesos.

— Grazie, signor Xanxus, es un placer que la familia Vongola nos acompañe en este día — La mujer del fallecido se acercó de manera cortez por haber asistido, una cortesía obligatoria — Iremos a tomar algo a la mansión, lo esperamos ahí con gusto.

La mirada color sangre que le dedicaba el moreno era una combinación extraña, la mujer no era fea, de hecho, tenía un cuerpo bastante atractivo, senos grandes, cintura estrecha, por lo menos si iba podría "comer" algo de calidad, sin embargo ese pensamiento se vio interrumpido cuando en el campo de visión del capo apareció una silueta que se acercó al ya cerrado mausoleo. No era que mirara a cualquiera, en un inicio le llamó la atención debido a que iba únicamente con un largo vestido negro y una especie de capa bastante ligera.

La mujer del muerto seguía hablando, ahora con los subordinados del moreno ya que este parecía que no le importaba, y la verdad era así, sus ojos estaban más ocupados deleitándose con una juguetona pierna que se asomaba por una abertura del vestido. Parecía un fantasma, quién sea que fuera, era blanca, blanca como la nieve, su cabello largo se movía con el aire y dejaban al descubierto de vez en cuando unos labios pintados con el rojo más intenso que alguien puede imaginar.

La mujer parecía que había sentido la mirada ya que giró ligeramente el rostro, sus ojos se encontraron, eran grises, grises como el cielo en una tormenta, el contacto duró unos segundos pero Xanxus podía jurar que esa mujer le estaba sonriendo.

— Jefe, jefe debemos marcharnos— Xanxus casi mata al hombre que tuvo el valor de tocarlo para llamar su atención.

— No me toques basura— en el momento que volvió a posar su atención en el punto donde había visto a la mujer no había nada.

De mala gana decidió marcharse, sabía que no había enloquecido, una brisa de aire hizo que frotara sus manos y le recordó donde estaban. Se quedó detrás del grupo dispuesto a ir a su maldito ritmo y cuando se giró una vez más como para verificar, pudo notar una rosa blanca atorada en una rendija de la puerta.

Dentro de la mansión el silencio era bastante pesado, era obvio que los presentes no querían estar ahí realmente y ya hubieran desparecido de ahí por no ser por la tormenta de nieve que se acercaba a la zona.

Xanxus salía de la habitación del difunto mientras se acomodaba la corbata, todos sabían que era un hombre a quien temer y por eso les daba igual ver que se había acostado con la señora de la casa en ese instante.

Sus hombres nada más verlo le ofrecieron una copa de vino elegida para él y se signo a tomar asiento en el largo sofá de piel.

— ¿Lo escucharon? Por lo visto la muerte del señor no fue algo esperado

— También lo escuché, unas semanas atrás había encontrado una carta en blanco en su correo

Una carta en blanco, realmente en el mundo cotidiano todos lo asocian a un error, pero en el bajo mundo era una señal de muerte, significaba que te había visto, no sabían quién, pero al causante lo denominaban el Ángel, ya que poseía una belleza fuera de lo común.

— Uno de mis hombres me dijo que realmente es un bombón, se rumorea que alguien la ha visto, el dueño del local Il castello di Satana vende esa información.

Xanxus normalmente no ponía atención en esas pláticas, pero algo le había atrapado en ese momento.

— Quizá deberíamos pasar a darnos una vuelta, si la encontramos puede ser un buen subordinado y si se niega, por lo menos en la cama seguro se puede aprovechar

La risa burlona que soltaron esos regordetes hombres le causaron asco, estaba cansado de estar ahí, aunque había conseguido cierta información interesante.

Tras dos horas bebiendo y viendo la nieve acumularse en la calle decidió irse aún con toda la queja y protesta de la señora quién le decía que iba a morir si salía en ese clima

— No me compare con la basura— eso fue lo único que dijo antes de salir, sus hombres ya conocían sobre los ataques impulsivos de su jefe y le siguieron. Los autos no estaban lejos así que pudieron llegar aunque salir del terreno fue una verdadera proeza.

— ¿Quiere que volvamos a la mansión jefe? — el chófer del auto particular del Vongola pronunció esas palabras aunque intuía bla respuesta

— Ni muerto, llévame a ese sitio — Con eso esperaba que su subordinado entendiera.

El castillo de Satán a primera vista era un centro nocturno, pero para los clientes especiales era un Prostíbulo o simplemente un lugar para disfrutar de las strippers.

Xanxus era un cliente conocido, no era que realmente le gustará tener sexo con ellas, de hecho ni las tocaba, no le encendían aunque usar sus bocas de vez en cuando no estaba nada mal. Lo recibieron gustosos y le dieron su mesa predilecta, una frente al escenario principal que en ese momento estaba vacío, no necesitaba decir nada para que le llevarán lo que le gustaba y podía pasarla bien en lo que el dueño de desocupaba para atenderle.

El juego de luces y música lo tenían aburrido, conocía a todas las chicas de ahí, morenas, pelirrojas, rubias, realmente no tiene un gusto particular pero ellas si tenían su mirada en él.

La música pasaba de una sensual salsa, a tango, electrónica, cosas bastante usuales, pero los asistentes enloquecían, en ese momento los ojos del pelinegro estaban posados en una chica rubia, sus ojos azules debido al juego de luces le daban esa tonalidad grisácea de la chica de esa tarde, en su vida había sentido esa sensación.

— Lamento la tardanza signor, es un honor tenerlo de nuevo aquí, me dijeron que deseaba hablar conmigo ¿Le interesa alguna chica?

— No, o por lo menos no ninguna que tengas

— Oh, no diga eso, tenemos chicas nuevas — en ese momento la música pasó a una totalmente diferente, lenta, sensual y porque no decirlo, agradable — de hecho ha llegado a tiempo para ver la presentación de una de ellas, tiene poco tiempo pero se ha ganado el escenario y horario estelar, mire

Ahí, frente al escenario de su mesa se asomó una coqueta silueta, su vestuario no era tan escaso como el de las otras pero eso le daba un toque más erótico, un tipo falda de color rosa pálido con dos aberturas a los costados, piernas largas y esbeltas color blanco, un top del mismo tono y un a especie de velo que cubría su rostro.

Sus caderas se movían de una manera hipnotizante, sus pies descalzos se deslizaban como si flotaras y contaba con una flexibilidad que estaba logrando que Xanxus se pusiera duro de sólo verla. A media canción se puso de espaldas y comenzó a bajar el velo, el cabello color plata cayó como cascada por su espalda mientras se contoneaba sensualmente.

Los siguientes pasos fueron de espalda y el capo se deleitó con su trasero y sus piernas bien formadas, la estaba comiendo con la mirada hasta que en una vuelta pudo verlos, ese par de ojos que le erizaron la piel. Esta dejó caer su cuerpo para que antes de que su rostro tocará el piso se arquearse cual felino, de manera de predadora se acercó al moreno.

Ambos se retaban con la mirada de un modo muy particular era como si estuvieran ahí a solas, la albina quedó muy cerca de su cliente, sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros, el perfume de la mujer invadió sus fosas nasales, era dulce. Si alguno se impulsaba un poco podrían besarse pero ninguno hizo nada.

En esa misma posición acabo la canción haciendo que está se pudiera en pie con una agilidad maravillosa

Los gritos y propuestas de ir a un privado no tardaron pero esta los ignoro completamente y volvió dentro de los camerinos

— Es maravillosa ¿No? Aunque se niega a dar otro servicio, normalmente me quejaría pero como da tan buena ganancia no puedo negarle eso

Xanxus no lo escuchaba, esa mujer iba a ser suya, eso era todo, la iba a llevar a la cama y gritaría su nombre toda noche.

Se acercaba el horario del cierre del local, la albina salió una única vez y eso lo tenía más curioso y más por que algo le decía que esa chica era más de lo que mostraba.

No pudo sacar mucha información sobre la supuesta asesina aunque realmente no necesitaba de eso, cuando salió del local sus hombres lo esperaban.

— Se le ve de mejor humor jefe, eso es bueno — El chófer le abrió la puerta y dejó que subiera, pero no esperó ver un sobre en el asiento, este estaba extrañado, había estado ahí toda la madrugada y nadie se había acercado ¿o si?

Xanxus no debía abrirla, sabía que estaría en blanco, pero fuera de preocuparle le hizo sonreír

— Así que no tendré que ir a buscarte

La canción que baila Squ es una Kizomba.

https/youtu.be/KNv4TJIUpQQ


End file.
